


Tools of Trades

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is a medic... and Ironhide is pushy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tools of Trades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmouse15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/gifts).



"Would you neglect any system in a rebuild, or a full overhaul?" Ironhide asked against Ratchet's audial, keeping the medic positioned in front of him, legs spread far to make it possible.

"No."

"Then learn this. They might be detachable, but they are a part of you."

"They are not my tools of trade!"

Ironhide rumbled softly, trying to soothe his agitated partner. "No, they're not. But, with this war, they are the tools that will make it possible for you to use your real ones. So, take care of them, for that reason."

Ratchet stilled for a long moment, then twisted his helm enough to see Ironhide. "Since you're feeling so metaphysically calm for a change, show me?"

"Put my hands on your guns? Thought you'd never ask."

`~`~`~`~`

Ratchet used his knee to keep the temporary patch in place, cycling power to the gun with no thought of anything more than his patient had to have a chance to survive. It responded smoothly, no hitches, and the blast pushed both charging Decepticons off long enough for Sideswipe to see the need for back up.

"Hate when you're right," Ratchet grumbled at Ironhide, before sealing the patch on his lover.


End file.
